Malfoy's
by SweetG
Summary: ( ...got a rotten luck.) ¿Quién dijo que los Malfoy lo tienen todo?


**Summary:** ¿Quién dijo que los Malfoy lo tienen todo? (Harry/Draco, SLASH)

**Disclaimer:** Ojalá fuera mío :P Pero, obviously, no lo es, sino estaría reviviendo a mi marginado favorito :P.

**NA:** Sépanme perdonar lo BOLUDO que es esto, pero lo escribí a altas horas de la noche, bajo el efecto de una importante cantidad de azúcar... Aún así espero que lo disfruten y dejen Reviews, me harían muy feliz! Es mi primer Harry/Draco

* * *

Malfoy's

¿Quién dijo que los Malfoy lo tienen todo?

Claro, cuando tienes la gracia de nacer "Malfoy", puedes esperar varias cosas, desde una cierta edad, o incluso desde el nacimiento... La belleza, la arrogancia, la elegancia y la riqueza.

Todo viene con el apellido.

Una belleza arrebatadora, regalo de mujeres hijas de uniones veelas, que poblaron a la familia con vástagos demasiado hermosos cómo para ser reales, y no de porcelana.

Una arrogancia exquisita, que surge de aquella tinta azul, que se hace llamar sangre en nuestras venas, y que nos conduce de la forma más absolutamente aristocrática.

Una elegancia extrema en cada grácil movimiento, cada artero gesto, y cada elocuente palabra, compañera de la belleza y de la arrogancia, que sin hacer distinciones entre sexos, nos provee de un encanto casi felino que nos recorre por completo... Podría decir que hasta nuestro culo rebosa elegancia (Y, certeramente, no creo que muchos traseros cuenten con ése don).

... Todo viene con el apellido.

Pero hay algo que no se exhibe en el contrato, aunque también venga con el paquete...

¡Y es la puta mala suerte!

Yo, Draco Malfoy, joven heredero de la honorable familia en cuestión, puedo corroborarlo así.

Podrían decirme ¿De qué sirve la belleza, si la única persona que cautiva tus sentidos, no devuelve tus sentimientos¡De nada¡No sirve de nada!

Y es mala suerte. No es cuestión de otra cosa.

No voy a hacer uso de humildades que me son ajenas, ni de tactos estúpidos que no pertenecen a mi clase (Soy un rubio arrogante, lo sé bien). Voy a ofrecer sólo la verdad.

Y es ésta:

De entre todo Hogwarts, podría elegir a casi cualquiera, hombre o mujer, para complacerme, pasar un buen rato, o simple y llanamente, coger... Casi nadie se me negaría, porque haciéndole honor a la verdad, soy una escultura. Rubio, de centelleantes ojos grises, perfectos dientes blancos (E ingleses, sorpresivamente) y un cuerpo hecho para dar y recibir placer.

Todo un ejemplar de exhibición.

Pero (Porque siempre hay un puto "pero"), no pude habérmela hecho más difícil. Tuve que enamorarme perdidamente (Sí, cómo toda una colegiala, con suspiros, tules, y "Nomeolvides") de alguien que pertenece al "casi".

¿De quién?

¡Pfft, de Harry Potter, obviamente¿De quién más podría haberme enamorado para hacerme la existencia aún más complicada?

...De Neville Longbottom. Pero eso, además de ser IMPOSIBLE, conllevaría una total falta de gusto.

En fin, volviendo a mi mala suerte... ¿De qué me sirve la elegancia¡Bien podría perdérmela en el culo, ya que no me sirve de nada!

Y no, no es el factor de haberme enamorado de un hombre, de un Gryffindor, de un acérrimo protector de los sangre sucia, lo que hace que todo esto sea una broma cruel del destino.

... Porque de hecho, me he encamado con una multitud de hombres, unos cuantos Gryffindors, y más que un par de sangre sucias...

Lo que hace a todo éste asunto algo imposible es el simple hecho de que el sea "El niño que vivió" y yo sea Draco hijodemortífagos Malfoy.

Sí, la trillada Romeo y Julieta, sólo que a mi no me interesa morir en un mausoleo por error, gracias. Pero sí, la historia es más o menos la misma.

Aunque ya haya pasado la guerra, aunque Lord Voldemort esté derrotado, la situación sigue siendo la misma.

... Con el fantástico adherido de que el parece no sólo, no devolver mis sentimientos, sino IGNORARLOS COMPLETAMENTE (El maldito desgraciado), a pesar de haber flirteado con él ABIERTAMENTE en más de una ocasión, ya que juro haberlo intentado (He intentado incluso, ser lo poco cortés y amable que puedo ser).

Ah, y sus amigos me odian (No que yo los conserve en un pedestal, vale aclarar...).

En conjunto, un hermoso cuadro del infierno de Dante.

¿Si estoy de mal humor¡Sí¿Sí preferiría irme a hibernar a mi dulce cama adoselada, antes que estar acá en el Gran Salón¡Obviamente!

Pero sigue siendo todo parte de mi perra suerte, tengo que quedarme y ejercer mi rol de príncipe...

¿Mencioné que tengo demasiada mala suerte¿Sí, lo hice¡Bueno, lo volveré a mencionar, la tengo! "¿Porqué está vez, bastardo quejicoso?"

Porque la primera hora de ésta maravillosa jornada es Pociones, y allí estará él, mi delicioso martirio, con todo su desgarbado atractivo, sus ojos verdes y penetrantes (¡Cómo me gustaría que intentara penetrarme, pero de otra forma!), y sus inacabables cualidades...

... Definitivamente _sueno_ cómo una mujer. Debería escribir la Biblia Gay y anunciar, cómo primer mandamiento que: "Homosexualidad no debe implicar feminidad".

... Por lo menos puedo agradecer a la vida no ser Blaise. Cuando entra en "Full Gay Mode" es aún más delicado que Pansy con la regla.

Volviendo al tema central: Harry Potter...

Allí está, en la mesa de Gryffindor, con la sangre sucia y la comadreja... Mmmm... No lo había notado, pero la mujercita está hecha toda una belleza (Estoy seguro que de no ser Hermione Granger, ya sería una marca más en mi colchón). No entiendo cómo aún sigue sola... Debe ser propiedad de Weasley.

Aunque no quiera, la imagen se me hace algo enternecedora: ellos dos juntos, con sus bebitos pelirrojos, pecosos y molestos...

¿Qué? Tengo corazón. Aunque esté maltrecho y ajado.

* * *

¿Sugerí alguna vez que aborrezco Pociones? Porque lo hago. Y el hecho de que sea Severus Snape quien imparte la materia, tampoco es un gran consuelo.

Sí, es un hombre grandioso, y lo aprecio muchísimo (A pesar de saber acerca de sus ocasionales "affaires" con mi padre) sin embargo, no es lo que se podría decir una sedita.

Pero (Otra vez el bendito "pero"), el día de hoy, la clase me parece más soportable.

"¿Por qué, maldito ciclotímico infeliz¿No se suponía que estabas de mal humor por tu pésima suerte?"

Porque Snape ha tenido la bondad de emparejarme con _él_... Sí, _él,_ el de los ojos verdes, _él_, el de encanto desgarbado. El que me tiene hecho toda una Molly, y se comió mi masculinidad a mordiscos (Mmm... Ésa imagen es toda una delicia).

Realmente, sigo sin darle créditos a la suerte, y tampoco deseo darle créditos a Snape (_Sé_ que lo puso conmigo para torturarlo, en un afán de hacer su vida un poco miserable). Sin embargo, está a mí lado, leyendo los ingredientes de nuestra poción con cautela... Y eso alegra un poco mi vida.

_Porque él alegra mi vida_.

* * *

Siendo un Malfoy, hay varias cosas que vienen con el apellido, eso ya tuve la actitud magnánima de explicarles, hace más o menos dos semanas. La belleza, la arrogancia, la elegancia, la riqueza... Y la mala suerte.

Habiéndoles explicado ya eso, podría añadir, también, que tenemos desde el nacimiento una testarudez especial: _Un Malfoy siempre tiene lo que desea_.

... Y lo que yo más deseo, es a Harry Potter.

Y estoy dispuesto a terminar con ésta novela que sólo yo parezco estar viendo, con respecto a él.

¿Qué planeo hacer¡Confesarme, de una puta vez!

A pesar de todos mis flirteos descarados (Porque, menos tirarme sobre él al grito de: "¡Hazme lo que quieras!", he hecho de todo) él parece continuar IGNORANDO mis sentimientos (Maldito bastardo).

Sí ésta va a ser una tragedia griega, prefiero que lo sea por completo, con el corazón roto, y por los pies.

... Así por lo menos podré dedicarme tranquilo a quejarme de mi perra suerte.

* * *

Lo hice.

Con toda la dignidad posible, con toda la vanidad que se me fue entregada, lo hice.

Le pronuncié un estridente (Pero estridentemente delicado, sin más) "Te amo", al (Sin saberlo) dueño de mis fantasías.

Él permaneció sin decir nada durante un interminable lapso de tiempo, pestañeando, estupidizado. Y yo sólo me dediqué a mirarlo, empezando en un momento, a impacientarme (_No_ estaba nervioso ¡Los Malfoy nunca se ponen nerviosos! Es una acción poco decorosa).

Es una aclaración valida el comentar que mi muy elegante, muy primorosa, y muy estridente confesión, había sido efectuada, de entre todos los lugares, en el Bosque Prohibido...

...Un lugar muy romántico, si uno aleja de su mente las arañas de dos metros, los thestrals, los centauros, y el extenso repertorio de mascotas del idiota de Hagrid, que consideran a las jóvenes parejas cómo un muy buen refrigerio (Con la dosis afrodisíaca justa, incluso).

Cuando no pude esperar más su respuesta (Insisto, estaba impaciente, no nervioso), lo insté a qué dijera algo, aunque sea un "¡Aléjate de mí, sartadeinsultosimposiblederepetir!", y él sólo atinó a preguntar un muy poco elegante "¿Estás bromeando?".

¿Qué si estaba...¡Por supuesto qué no, idiota!

...Eso quise decirle, pero en realidad lo que salió de mi delicada boca fue: "Mmm... ¿No?"

Su rostro se convirtió en todo un poema... No, no un poema ¡Un soneto Shakesperiano!

Aunque su reacción, señoras y señores (Y estimados indecisos, también), no se limitó a eso. Se acercó, con esa expresión confusa (...Que tanto lo favorecía), y sin previo aviso, me besó.

No, no estoy hiperventilando. Es sólo que... Sí, eso.

¿Dónde estaba¡Ah, sí¡Me besó! "¿Y ohDiosmío qué hiciste?"

Me paralicé, haciéndole honor a la verdad (Pero lo hice con muchísima gracia). Y entonces él se separó de mí.

Me preguntó qué diablos me sucedía ahora y yo... Tuve el garbo de enrojecer, incluso, hasta el último de mis hermosos cabellos rubios. Toda una vergüenza. Yo, Draco Malfoy, conocido por tener la basta experiencia sexual de una prostituta del celebrísimo Moulin Rouge, sonrosándome cómo una infanta, ante un simple beso.

Y él lo encontró _adorable_. Y volvió a besarme, pausándose de momento en momento para explicarme qué...

...Siempre había creído que _tenía mala suerte_. Por haberse enamorado de mí, Draco hijodemortífagos Malfoy, hombre, Slytherin, y un arrogante sangre pura. Alguien perteneciente a ése "casi" que creía inalcanzable para él.

Allí permanecimos, entonces, entre todo el mortífero paisaje, besándonos con una ternura casi asquerosa (De habérmelo contado Blaise cómo una de sus aventuras románticas, habría reído hasta llorar por lo empalagoso del relato).

Ésa noche, hicimos el amor... Y fue una experiencia nueva, que me hizo sentirme... Más maricón que lo acostumbrado, completamente vulnerable, y dominado por mi dulzura de ojos verdes.

Pero (Haciendo nuevamente su aparición, la bendita palabra), lo disfruté. Cómo nunca había disfrutado una simple encamada.

En fin, sólo tengo una cosa más que agregar a mi relato...

¿Quién me diría que los Potter tampoco lo tenían todo?

**

* * *

**

**NA:** Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leyendo esto, cómo yo escribiéndolo ¡Dejen Reviews, porfas! D

Memé-chan (SweetG, G-chan, General Estrella, Rage)


End file.
